Genial Transitions
by mystic's oblivion
Summary: More fluffiness from Mys well sort of it's not as fluffy as the other one and this time it has a plot!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Criminal Minds and its characters are in no way mine, and, assuming you don't count my borderline obsession with it, I have absolutely notta to do with the show or CBS or anything else related.

OTHER: Meredith is my creation and not based on anyone- save for the smart-allect aspect of her, and if for some unfathomable reason anyone wants to use her in their work feel free, but please give me kudos, k.

And I'm sure it'll be obvious but… this is my first fic, well the first I ever actually put on paper rather than letting it roll around in my head for years- I just had to clear some space in there.

---Additional---It's not your imagination, I did post another story (sappy though it was) previously, but I still consider this my first as I was ¾ through this one when I wrote the other.

---------

Genial Transformation

by Msytic's Oblivion

Franz Grillparzer once wrote "Chance arrives unannounced. It emerges, and when it leaves, we are lucky if the changes it has produced are only external."

Caught in the Game

"Like fools we are caught in the game"

"No, he's not expecting me…"

"Then there's nothing I can do for you, Ma'am"

This guy was playing security by the book; Meredith figured he hadn't been on the job for more than a week- still fresh and gung-ho. Besides, she knew what the guard saw- a young woman here to pester someone who has more important things to do than deal with her petty problems. A young woman who, he assumed, was used to getting what she wanted by merely fluttering her long eyelashes and smiling. A young woman with nothing better to do than waste his precious time. That's what this guard saw, but that was because just about anyone seeing Meredith Holland for the first time would not have taken her for a fully tenured university professor- most of her students mistook her for a classmate.

"Please can you just call him- Jason Gideon, he runs the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He'll see me if he knows I'm here. Please?"

Agent Jason Gideon was going over his notes on a recent series of rapes in Atlanta when his phone rang.

"Gideon"

A look of surprised crossed his normally unshakable features, "I'll be right down."

He was out the door before the phone settled back on the cradle.

"Alright, Ma'am he's on his way."

Meredith thought_ he seems almost disappointed _but she smiled warmly and thanked the guard.

Within moments Gideon was there and signing her into the building.

"What's wrong"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, you don't normally show up without calling first." Gideon couldn't suppress the smirk, "For that matter, I wasn't even sure you knew where this place was."

Meredith laughed, "Okay, point made."

"Come on, out with it, what's the problem?"

---------

"You did the right thing coming to me, you know that?" Gideon said as they entered the bullpen and almost collided with a very distracted Spencer Reid.

"Gideon I was just coming to see you. I was going over the…"

"Reid, not right now." Gideon exhaled deeply, "Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, this is Professor Meredith Holland, she's going to be staying with us for awhile- unofficially; would you introduce her around?"

"Um, me, sure, ok."

"…and send Hotch to my office."

---------

Introductions done and life returning to normal- as normal as ever in the BAU- Meredith settled into the break room with a cup of tea and a book borrowed from Jason's office. She waited. She knew someone would be in soon to 'get some coffee' and talk to her. And if she had learned anything from her time with Jason she figured it would be Elle or Morgan, although she secretly hoped it would be Reid or Garcia- now THEY were interesting.

She didn't have to wait long. Elle came in before she finished the second chapter.

"You look comfy."

A smile, "I wouldn't go that far." Meredith knew how they worked; they liked for people to talk. She also knew how she worked and she loved to play the game.

Finally, it came- Elle caved.

"So, how long have you known Gideon?"

Meredith gave slight chuckle, "I've known him most of my life."

"Really?"

"Mmh."

Meredith laughed inside; sometimes it was just too easy.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your book."

Another smile.

As Elle left, Meredith wondered how long before Morgan came and what his approach would be.

Several hours later, to her surprise and relief the next person she saw was Reid. He was intently studying a file and muttering to himself.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," she said. "But I usually do it grading term papers."

He jumped ever so slightly, "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here."

Was it her imagination or was there a slight blush emerging on the young face. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You at least work here- last I checked I was just a visitor." She hoped she wasn't scaring him; she was truly fascinated by him.

"Well, being that we have a visitor I should be even more aware."

_Ok, the words were a bit wary but the body language was calmer. It's a slightly different game but two can still play. _With her sweetest smile and a slight giggle, "Yes, and as the visitor I should be out of the way."

It worked. He smiled. - a beautiful smile it was too. It was a "pinball smile". She'd read that book so many years ago and she had always hoped she'd get to see one and here it was, lighting up the room.

"Please sit-down, I could use a break from this book- the psychology of delusional sociopaths with hereditary psychosis is fascinating, but it can put a strain on the eyes."

A laugh, "You should try a dissertation on the philosophy of Frueding self and its socio-political impact on modern-day psychology."

Meredith gave a quizzical look… "I think I graded that paper."

They both let out small laughs as Reid pulled up a seat.

"So, do you mind if I skip the obvious question and just ask what they're in?"

"Pardon?"

"Your degrees- I assume there's more than one."

Reid looked taken-a-back, "Yes…"

"Listen, you're what 24, 25, and Jason takes the time to introduce you as Special Agent Doctor, not to mention that you ARE part of his team. No offense, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out you are one."

"When you put it like that. They're in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy."

"Wow, so would it be a mistake to make bad _Real Genius_ jokes? You know, like asking if you file your penis stretcher under D for toy?"

"Actually, I think it was H," he said it with a complete deadpan. Meredith half wondered if it was intentional or not.

"Ah, good point- so no resorting your desk then?"

"No."

"Damn. And I had all these plans!"

_Ah_, there's what she was looking for- another chuckle, _good_.

"What about you- Gideon said you're a professor."

"Yes at George Mason- I teach History mostly, a some lower level Philosophy and Anthropology, but don't worry my only PhD's in History, the other's are Master's."

Just then Gideon came in. "Mer, you ready to get out of here?"

A quick look at Reid told her the moment was over, ""Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks for the break Reid; can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure." That got a bit of a smile but still the embarrassment seemed to be back, _curious_.

"Great. 'Night."

---------

Silence. She could play the game with anyone but Jason- he'd always win. It was understandable; after all he was the one who taught it to her. She made it to Jason's SUV before she broke- she knew it was a pointless battle anyway. Maybe battle wasn't the right word, Meredith and Jason had been dancing this dance for over twenty years- it was their routine, but more than that, it was fun.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Meredith exhaled, for effect more than need, "Yes, I like him, alright!"

"I didn't say anything."

"After 23 years do you really think you have to?" Meredith's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

More silence, this time broken by simultaneous laughter from the pair.

They were a few miles from the Quantico headquarters; Meredith was going to stay with Jason until this mess blew over- if it even was a mess. She was already starting to doubt herself. Maybe the calls were just that. And she couldn't be absolutely sure about her apartment- she did have a full teaching schedule and three graduate students to keep track of. Who would blame her for misplacing things, even important ones ,from time to time? But then there were the gifts and the flowers; they came to her home and to her office and sometimes were just waiting in her classrooms. _Damn-it_, she just had to know.

Gideon's stony calm broke through Meredith's reverie.

"What is it?" she asked trying to put thoughts of the past six months out of her head.

"I think we're being followed."

Meredith blinked, "This happen often these days? Or…"

Gideon tried to smile, "Don't worry, just hold on and when I stop stay put!"

With that he pushed the gas and yanked the steering wheel hard to the right before slamming the brakes sending the large automobile into a controlled spin. It left the car behind them with little choice but to stop.

Gideon jumped from the SUV, gun drawn; he wasn't taking any chances with Meredith.

"Turn off the vehicle, drop the keys on the ground, and show me your hands," he ordered.

The driver of the other car killed its lights, Gideon moved in closer. Just then the car roared and bolted across the grassy median and away from them.

Gideon lowered his weapon and returned to Meredith.

As he climbed back into the drivers seat he said, "I don't think you need to worry about whether or not you were overreacting anymore. I already asked Hotch to do a little research, see if a similar MO pops up. Tomorrow I'll get Garcia on your phone records."

The rest of the drive was a blessedly uneventful one.

---------NOTES AND MISCELLANEOUS USELESS INFORMATION---------

A/N 1: The "pinball smile" reference really is from a book- Red Dwarf: Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers by Grant Naylor (the gestalt personality of Rob Grant and Doug Naylor).

A/N 2: For those who don't know, _Real Genius_ is also real. 1985 starring Gabe (Gabriel) Jarret and Val Kilmer- great flick for those with a twisted sense of humour and an unhealthy obsession with misunderstood genii (well that is the proper Latin plural of genius :-P).

A/N 3: Regarding Reid's degrees- try as I might I could not find any mention of exactly what they were, so I guessed, based solely on what **I** thought a super-genius profiler would have studied.

---And just in case it needs to be said more clearly, NONE of the books/films/people/music/etc... mentioned herein are mine or have anything to do with me (well, I own copies of them but that doesn't make them mine now does it!)---


	2. Chapter 2

Fitting in with the Misfits

"Now I've got friends that do want me and take me as I am"

"I hope scruffy is ok for non-FBI personnel," Meredith called from her room.

"Ah, you know these government types any excuse to see a woman in civvies."

Meredith popped her head out the door, "You boys really need to get out more." She stuck her tongue out at Jason for emphasis, while she made a mental note to bring some other clothes over when she had the opportunity. But for now this would have to do. Meredith couldn't even remember the last time she'd warn these jeans, let alone the tee she managed to dig up- must have been at least a year ago.

They got to the BAU fairly early, none of the team was in the bullpen yet and Meredith couldn't resist the temptation; while Jason went to fetch some coffee for them, she bee-lined it for Reid's desk wondering what she could 'file under H for toy'. Unfortunately, just as she was getting settled Jason choose that moment to return. _Damn_.

She took the proffered coffee, and asked, "So, does last night mean this becomes official?"

Gideon shook his head, "It means we investigate, carefully. I don't want this getting taken out of my hands just yet."

Meredith nodded, "I don't want that either," she added softly.

"When the rest of the team gets here I want to be able to brief them. You think you can have a timeline written up for me by then?"

"Jason, I'm a History professor; I virtually breathe timelines."

"Yeah, well forgive an old man for asking will ya."

---------

By 9 AM, everyone was in the conference room- including Meredith.

Gideon slapped his hands together, "Alright, Prof. Holland has herself a stalker. He attempted to follow us last night, and has managed to gain access to her home on multiple occasions, each time removing small items probably as souvenirs. He also enjoys sending her gifts, flowers, cards, and making the obligatory harassing phone calls. The first of these events was probably summer or autumn of last year; we can definitively trace contact to last October when she received the first written communication from him. As it stands this case is not on the books, Prof. Holland is a very old and dear friend and I want to keep her under our watchful eyes as long as possible. Prof. Holland was good enough to give us a timeline of events starting back a full year."

Hotch, you've got background and get Garcia on the phone records. Elle and Morgan take the delivery services. Reid I want you to work with Meredith on a list of names or anything out of the ordinary around our projected start dates."

Meredith cast a sidelong glance at Jason, wondering if he had assigned Reid to the task for other than professional reasons.

---------

"Chow time!" Morgan called as he stepped out of the elevator laden with an assortment of what looked to be Chinese take-out.

"Yessss," Elle whispered under her breath as she helped Morgan with the packages, "I was beginning to think you forgot about us."

"Ah, El, you wound me," false pain rippled across his face followed by his most winning smirk.

Looking around at the rather empty bullpen, he asked, "Where are the geniuses?"

"Umm," he'd caught Elle with a mouth full of Hunan Pork. She swallowed as best she could, "assuming you mean Reid and the Professor they're in there," and she pointed towards the conference room.

"Guys, there's some damn good Chinese going to waste out here." There wasn't any response. Morgan wandered toward the conference room, "Reid? Professor?"

"Spencer, that's cheating!"

"How?"

"You, you can't use advanced engineering in a paper airplane fight!" Meredith almost screeched trying to suppress her laughter.

"Why not? I didn't have outside help or consult any outside references."

"Maybe not standard references but considering you've got entire libraries in your head…" She didn't know whether she wanted to smack him or kiss him. She hadn't been this relaxed or stimulated (intellectually) in years- excepting for Jason of course, but that was a very different story.

Reid held up his hands innocently, "you should've said."

Morgan couldn't believe his eyes- Spencer Reid, playing! He studied the scene for a moment trying to convince himself it was real. Once he regained his composure, he coughed politely, "Sorry to interrupt, but food's here."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Derek."

As Morgan left the room he couldn't help but smile- he could hear Meredith, "What do you mean I should've said? You're the one with the 180+ IQ, you shouldn't have needed me to say it."

---------

After the airplane antics, Meredith had opted to return to her station in the break room and actually give Reid a chance to work. Just before six Gideon appeared to let her know they would be leaving soon. She gathered her sparse belongings (which now included some rather innovative, albeit absurd looking, paper airplanes), tossed her plastic cup in the trash, and decided on her next course of action. After all, today she was still "unofficial" and who knew what tomorrow might bring.

"Ready?"

"Just about," Meredith replied. She had one thing she wanted to do before they left for the night, and she was going to do it. "I'd like to say goodnight to Spencer."

With that she scooted past Gideon and over to Reid's desk. "Spence?"

He looked up from his files- he actually smiled. Somehow he seemed at a loss for words and before he could find them Meredith bent over and kissed him.

---------

She and Jason didn't talk much on the way home; she was lost in the kiss. It was more than she expected. Oh, she knew it would surprise Spencer, and that it would be warm and tender, but it was sweeter and hotter and the most gentle kiss she'd ever known. Meredith was beginning to wonder if she'd kissed him or if he had kissed her. She knew what the plan had been, but her still pounding heart was sending different messages.

"You ok over there?" Gideon asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, just a…"

"…surprising day" he finished for her as they approached the house.

With a chuckle, "Yeah, surprising."

Gideon stiffened when he pulled into his driveway. "Mer, stay here."

"Jason?" He knew she hated being given orders without knowing the reason- even if it wasn't much of an order.

He turned to get out of the SUV, "I'll tell you as soon as I know," he responded to her unasked question. "Please?"

"You know I'll stay…" to his trailing back "…even if I don't like it."

Gideon returned in moments, his cell phone open and dialing.

Meredith didn't ask, she did what she'd always done- she listened.

"It's Gideon. You still at the office."

"Good then stay there! I'm bringing Meredith back in and I don't want her left alone. Is anyone else…"

"Yeah, put her on."

"Elle, I need you to get a CS team to my house. I want them going over every inch, inside and out."

"No, don't wait for us, I'll meet up with you back at the house."

"He found me." It was a statement, not a question. "Dad, I'm sor-"

Gideon cut her off, "NO, Mer this guy, this unsub, he's the one to blame, you know that."

---------

Reid was waiting for them when they arrived back at the BAU. Meredith didn't say a word; her features were surprisingly somber. She wasn't in the mood to play or to fight with herself- she simply went up to Spencer and put her arms around him- and after a moments hesitation he wrapped his around her.

Before long, Meredith was sitting on the couch in Gideon's office with a cup of cocoa and a blanket; she was calmer now and seeming more like herself. Gideon brushed his hand across her cheek and hair, "I'll be back soon. We'll get this guy."

To Reid, "Stay with her."

"I will."

"Don't let her out of your sight."

Reid held Gideon's gaze, making sure he had him by the eyes, and in an unexpectedly powerful tone told him, "Gideon, I won't. We'll be right here until you tell me otherwise."


	3. Chapter 3

Ridin' the Storm Out

"It's a hard life to live but it gives back what you give."

Once Gideon had left and Meredith had finished her hot chocolate, Reid sat down on the couch next to Meredith; he put his hand on her shoulder. That was all it took for her to collapse against him. She wasn't crying, she just wasn't up to fighting, so she let herself fall and feel. He was warm, his heartbeat soothing, he was safe.

"Reid."

Meredith could just hear Gideon's voice, "Is she with you?"

"Right here; just a sec." To Meredith, "Mer, it's Gideon."

"Dad?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I've made some arrangements, I want you to go with Reid and try to get some rest."

"Ok," a short chuckle, "I'll try, but…"

"I know, just try. Will you do that for an old man?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, put Reid back on."

Meredith handed the phone back to Reid.

"Reid, take Meredith back to your place- I'll call you when we've got something."

Somehow he managed to furrow his brow and widen his eyes simultaneously, "My place?"

"Yes, your place. It'll be safer than a hotel and Mer will feel more comfortable with you."

Shaking off his surprise, "Right."

---------

Reid fumbled for his keys; he didn't often have people over, let alone someone like Meredith. "It's not much…"

"Would you stop that!" Meredith gave him a playful swat on the shoulder; she was trying to keep her spirits light- for both their sakes.

He tossed his keys on the table and flipped on the light. Pointing, "the bathroom's right here, the kitchen is through there on the other side of the living room and that's the bedroom- not much."

There it was again, why wouldn't she let herself say what she was thinking- _damn-it Spencer, it could be a cardboard box and I'd be happy as long as you were here! _But of course she couldn't let herself say that; not right now, she was just getting her control back. Instead she asked, "Do you think I could use and abuse your shower?"

Reid looked as if she'd just asked the most absurdly obvious question in the world, "of course. There's a towel or two next to the sink."

When Meredith returned from her shower, she noticed there were now blankets and pillows lying on Reid's sofa. She thought about earlier, lying on him, but she tried to push those thoughts out of her head… tried.

"Spencer?"

No answer. She heard noises from the area he'd indicated was the kitchen, so she finished towelling her hair, tried to pull her t-shirt down so she felt a little less indecent, and sat down on the sofa. Her eyes wandered over the shelves of books and files around the room, she chuckled inside_- looks like my place only organized_.

Reid came in within moments, "Tea?"

"Love some."

He handed her a cup, placed sugar and creamer on the coffee table in front of her, and to her delight, sat down next to her.

She took a sip, smiled; he was studying her. She knew because it was what she would have done. "Ah, thank you, for everything- the tea, the shower," patting the pile next to her, "the blankets."

Reid actually seemed startled by the last comment, "No, I was going to take the couch."

Meredith's heart skipped a beat, she knew he was being polite but still. She half glared, half smirked at him, "I can't push you out of your own bed- I've already invade you home."

"I insist."

Meredith was on firm ground here; she had her own standards when it came to being a houseguest- regardless of the circumstances. She put down her cup and turned to face him, "and I insist that there's no way I'm taking your bed!" -_not without you in it_ she added to herself.

It was like two rams locking horns, neither giving an inch nor taking their eyes off the other. Until, Meredith did the unexpected- she stuck her tongue out at him. Reid almost jumped. "Ha, I win," she declared triumphantly.

Reid just stared at her in astonishment- face blank, eyes blinking.

"What? You jumped, broke contact first, therefore I win," taking another sip of tea, "I get the couch, you take your bed. Simple." She turned back towards him. His expression had changed, softened, but still full of confusion. He leaned towards her ever so slightly. Meredith mirrored his motion. A quick smile flitted across her face. Her hand touched his cheek- hesitant- they kissed.

Meredith let her head fall against his, her hand sliding from his face to the back of his neck, "how about we share the bed?" she whispered.

---------

They were in his bed. Meredith was asleep with her head on his chest. But Spencer Reid was wide-awake. _How could this be? She's beautiful, smart, funny. What does she see in me? It must be one of those tense situation relationships- the ones that never go anywhere. Why not Gideon, they obviously have a history? Or Morgan, he's the smooth talker. _Reid couldn't understand it. He kept going over the facts- it didn't add up. He thought about their aerodynamic experiments earlier that day- she actually made him laugh, a lot. He thought about the kiss she gave him when she and Gideon left that evening and the tingle he still couldn't shake. He thought about how peaceful she was resting on him in Gideon's office, and the peacefulness she brought over him. He thought about the warmth of her body lying next to his right now, her breath easing in and out over his chest, the feel of her heart pumping rhythmically. He thought. He wondered. He questioned. _Can she actually care about ME?_ Somewhere deep down he dared to believe.

---------

The shrill chirp of Reid's phone seemed to resound throughout the apartment. Cutting it off in the second ring Reid answered managing to sound only slightly groggy, "Hello?"

"Reid," Gideon's smooth voice replied, "everything alright there?"

Reid did his best to disentangle himself from Meredith with out waking her. "Gideon, yeah, we're good," he slipped from the bed and out into the living room closing the door behind him. "Mer's still asleep, do I need to wake her?"

"No, let her rest. I just wanted to check-in."

Reid waited, Gideon seemed to be wanting to say something, but Gideon was a master of the game and Reid knew this, which meant that if the answer hadn't come by now it wasn't going to.

"Any news?" Reid prompted.

A deep exhale came from the other end of the line, "A few leads; nothing solid yet." Gideon quickly changed the subject, "either of you need anything?"

"Well, I think Mer would appreciate a change of clothes."

"Of course, you got it. I'll have Elle drop by with some of her things. Anything else?"

Reid had a sudden thought, and why not, nothing else in his life made sense at the moment, "Actually…"

---------

Back at the BAU Gideon sat staring at his phone, a whimsical smile playing across his face. He had called to check in as he said and he had planned to catch Reid up on the night's events and findings, but there was something in the voice that answered the phone. Gideon hadn't found it distressing, rather reassuring, and the father in him couldn't allow him to bring an end to it just yet. After all, it wasn't really necessary at this point, and what information they did get from last night would only serve to upset Meredith more. All they really had to go on were florist records- so far all ordered on-line from public computers and paid with those blasted pre-paid debit cards, therefore virtually untraceable- some smudged prints from Gideon's house- no hits yet- and several handwriting samples. All of which was indeed very valuable, but it didn't give them a name or a face.

He pushed back from his desk, rubbed his hands over his tired face, fingers resting in a steeple formation at his chin, while he determined his next course of action.

Approaching his team, "Alright people, where are we?"

"Almost done mapping the florists, but we're still waiting on the prints."

"Where's Hotch?"

"He's in QD with the letter."

Gideon sighed and nodded to no one in particular, "Elle, I'm going to run by Meredith's place and pick up some of her things, then I'll need you to take them to Reid's."

"Sure, why the cloak and dagger?"

"I don't want to give this bastard any better chance to find her then I have to."

---------

She looked so peaceful; he watched her sleeping from the doorway- Reid was amazed at how beautiful watching someone sleep could feel. He was glad Gideon hadn't asked him to wake her, he wasn't sure he would've had the heart to. But that was hours ago and Elle would be dropping by shortly; he couldn't put it off any longer.

Quietly, gingerly he eased into the room and back onto the bed. Meredith moaned slightly, but didn't wake. Sliding up next to her, running his elegant fingers across her hair, he whispered her name, "Meredith." Her eyes fluttered, on the verge of waking.

Reid realized he was out of his element here. His brain said one thing- _come on just wake her up and get a move on, no reason to be fussy about it_- his body said another- _hold her, let her hold you_- and his common sense wasn't even speaking the same language- _placide excito sua et carpo sua et animadverto venio_ (although it was making the most logical argument and issuing the advice he was attempting to follow). _If this is what being in love is no wonder shrinks are never out of work!_

"Meredith," he called again, a little louder than before.

This time her eyes opened slowly, turning to look into the deep soulful eyes pouring like water over her. She smiled, and turned her whole body towards him. "What time is it?"

Absently caressing her hair, "Time to get up. Elle's bringing some things by for you. She should be here soon."

Instead, Meredith nuzzled her head into Reid's tender caress, not wanting the feeling to end, all the while knowing it had to. She began to drift away- not back to sleep, but into her thoughts. She'd learned long ago that her mind was a frightening place, she knew she couldn't allow herself to be swept away by it. She had to focus, focus on what was pulling at her, focus on the fear. In doing so, she realized she was terrified not for herself but for the two men she cared for most and of the danger she was sure she'd put them in.

Thankfully, Reid snapped her back to reality. Whether it was the speed of his motion or the touch of his lips on hers that brought her back she couldn't tell, and didn't care to.

She sighed, releasing Reid's lips, "has Jason found out anything?"

"Nothing he's shared with me," Gideon hadn't told him everything, he knew that, but he also knew Gideon, and that he must have a reason for not filling Reid in.

"But, he did call?"

"Yes, a few hours ago. He said it was just to check in."

Meredith nodded knowingly.

"I was going to start some coffee…"

With a hopeful grin," Can I help with anything?"

"No," rolling himself off the bed and easily into a standing position, "you can relax."

"And that's it," he added as he strolled out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Meredith wasn't sure what had happened but she knew she approved- Spencer was being himself. He was finally showing the confidence and strength she'd only seen hinted at before. She thought it was one of the most perfect things she had ever seen.

Fifteen minutes later, Meredith was wrapped in a woolly blanket on Reid's sofa, sipping some rather sweet coffee and trying not to ogle too overtly over Spencer. He was fidgeting with something by the television- what, she had no clue. Simultaneously, they both froze. There were footsteps in the hall- apparently the last 24 hrs had them both extra sensitive. The footsteps stopped as the trill pulse of a cell phone rang out. A muffled, "Greenaway." Spencer and Meredith exchanged glances and burst into laughter at their shared over-reaction, as he opened the door for Elle.

Elle smiled quickly, as Reid took the battered backpack from her and ushered her into the apartment.

"Yeah, Gideon, I just got here."

"Ok, uh-huh, hold on a sec." Then to Meredith, "how fast can you be ready?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, after twenty-some-odd years Jason still couldn't admit she could dress faster than he, "five minutes or less... but tell him ten," she winked, "it'll make him feel better."

Elle tried to suppress a chuckle, as she said into the mouthpiece, "30 minutes. You got it."

"Gideon thinks we've got something," Elle announced to her audience- one of whom was already in the bathroom changing.

---------NOTES AND MISCELLANEOUS USELESS INFORMATION---------

A/N 4: For those concerned, NO, Reid and Meredith did not have sex.

APOLOGIES: for my Latin- it was 2:30 in the morning and almost 15 years since my last Latin class, so my tenses and cases and such are probably buggered- the **rough** translation should be something along the lines of "gently wake her, hold her, and see what happens"


	4. Chapter 4

Some Kind of Stranger

"Knowing doesn't mean so much"

Less than the predicted half-hour later, Meredith was in Gideon's office staring at a DMV photo. "My god," she muttered. "That's Joel. He's with campus security. He's the one who's been doing this? How did I miss that?"

"Mer?" Gideon held out one hand for the photo and gave her arm a slight squeeze with the other. "Don't go there, sweetie."

She handed the photo back off to him, wishing like hell she could bury her head in Spencer's chest and pretend she had a remotely normal existence. She forced a smile, nodded, gulped, "so, what do we do now?"

Hotch fielded that one, "We've got people on his apartment, unfortunately our unsub couldn't do anything so useful as be there..."

Was it Meredith, or did Hotch just make a bad joke? "...too much to ask, eh?"

Gideon gave them both a road-weary look, "we also put in a call to George Mason's security offices; they're faxing us his schedule."

Meredith sighed- it was a sigh of relief, she finally had a face and a name to her bane. "So, we hurry up and wait."

---------

Morgan dropped the receiver as he got up from his desk. Turning into Gideon's office, "Gideon, we got a bead on him"

"Where?"

"George Mason's security office just confirmed Tallen's on duty right now. Some shindig at the Patriot Center."

"We're rolling."

"D-"

Gideon cut her off, "No, Mer, you're staying."

Shutting her mouth with a slight humph, "well, since you know where he is, can I at least go get some dinner? Please?"

Sighing, Gideon carefully weighed his response, "Alright, but... you wait here until we've got our own confirmation, agreed?"

She nodded, "agreed."

"Reid go with her- and stay in the area!"

Grabbing Reid by the arm Meredith dragged him hurriedly out of Gideon's office.

Hotch raised a questioning eye toward Gideon.

"Would you rather see her reaction if I said no unconditionally?"

"Point taken."

---------

"Hi kids. Come to watch the show?" Garcia was plugged into the security system at the Patriot Center preparing to search which ever feed needed her careful scrutiny.

"Yeah, I hear the protagonists are amazing," Meredith poked back.

"Hey now don't forget the support cast." Garcia grinned widely.

Meredith cocked her head in mock horror, "How could I!"

"We have anything?"

"Not yet sweets, but it shouldn't be long," she responded favoring Reid with a mirthful smile.

"So, where shall we go?"

"Mer, you really ought to stay here and let me fetch something for us."

"Spence, I've been cooped up for 3 days. Jason did say it was alright." She gave him her silliest 'pout', "please."

"C'mon, Spencer, you two should get out, we've got it under control." Garcia added helpfully. Besides she wasn't going to give Reid ANY excuse not to spend more time alone with Meredith. The perennial matchmaker in Garcia wouldn't allow that.

Reid pensively furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, as if considering some age-old conundrum before he answered. "Assuming Gideon gives the conformation, there's a deli..."

Jumping up and giving him a peck on the cheek, then tilting her head to one side she looked seriously at him, "thank you."

Garcia couldn't help but smile, it was like watching a hatchling learn to fly.

---------

"Agent Gideon?"

Standing before Gideon was a young man in a security uniform- well, young to Gideon, he was probably in his mid-thirties. "Peter Niells, shift super today."

Gideon nodded curtly shaking the man's hand and proceeding with the obligatory introductions.

"Do we know where Tallen is right now?"

"He's assigned to the area around section 7, west. Want me to call him in?"

"Would there be any reason to do so under normal conditions?" Hotch asked.

Before the security lead could reply, Gideon piped up, "No. We don't want to alert him. Better to keep him under surveillance until we can naturally get him away from bystanders."

Niells looked questioningly.

It was Hotch who answered his unasked question; "We don't want to push him. He's not a threat to anyone here unless he feels cornered. He's a stalker so he has the potential but he hasn't progressed to that level of violence yet."

This seemed to placate the quizzical officer.

Morgan called into his phone; "All knowing one- do you have him?"

"Not all knowing, merely all seeing, and yeah I got our guy. He's at the left-hand entrance to the auditorium section 7, and he looks about to fall asleep on his feet."

"El. Morgan. Get over there."

"On it."

"Gideon, can I let the kids go for pizza?"

"Actually, Spencer said there was a deli close by," Meredith spoke loud enough to be heard over Garcia's connection.

Sighing heavily, "Alright. I want you straight back, though."

Meredith had to stop herself from saying 'Dad', "How 'bout we get it to go, we should be back in what-"

"half-hour, forty-five at the outside," Reid helpfully supplied.

Gideon agreed, feeling more than a little relieved by this compromise.

---------

Outside of the little deli, Meredith took a huge bite of her tuna sandwich, giving a hint as to how ravenous she was. Tuna spilled out between the bread, "Ack, it's escaping."

"You could have said something earlier," Reid pointed out noting her obvious hunger.

Licking her fingers, "Yes, but then I wouldn't have gotten to come with."

"Gideon's just trying to watch out for you," he said somewhat defensively.

Meredith slowed to a stop; "Don't you think I know that Spencer? Why do you think I didn't come to him earlier? I was afraid he'd overreact..." She dropped her head before continuing, "I was afraid I was overreacting."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Well, you weren't," he said softly.

As Meredith raised her head to seek solace in his warm eyes, she froze, turning incredibly pale. "Joel."

---------

Watching the security feeds in the main Patriot Center guard station Hotch turned to Gideon, "This may be our best chance. Limited number of people in the corridors and clear sight lines."

Gideon quickly considered this. "Have Morgan and El bring him in."

Elle approached the guard directly, while Morgan came up behind him. "Joel Tallen?" She asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

A voice from behind answered, "FBI."

Suddenly seeming very shaken the guard's demeanor shifted perceptibly. Holding his hands up in a warding gesture he protested, "Whoa, I just traded shifts with him, I didn't think the Feds busted people for that!"

Elle and Morgan exchanged worried looks. "Are you saying you aren't Joel Tallen?"

"Nah, I mean yes- I mean my name's Michael Davis. Joel and I share weekday shifts, he asked me to cover for him today."

"C'mon let's see some identification." Morgan sounded skeptical, hoping this guy was their unsub.

Meanwhile, Elle took upon the unenviable task of telling Hotch and Gideon the news. "Boss, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's not him- it's not Tallen."

Shaking with a combination of rage and fear, Gideon hit the speed dial for Reid's cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkening of the Light

"In the quiet secret places are you there"

Meredith had no idea where he was taking them. She doubted it was to his house- the house that Jason had agents watching. She tried to listen, to notice everything she could- the smells, the feel, whatever her senses could pick up- just in case. She tried not to think about Spencer or the bloody wound on his head where Joel had clocked him when his cell went off. Of course, she knew he'd probably been through worse in school- a trunk is much roomier than any high school locker she'd ever encountered- not that the thought brought her much comfort. She winced internally at her own memories.

Finally, the car seemed to be slowing, making more frequent turns. She hoped this intolerable ride would be over soon. And perhaps her blindfold removed; at least then she might be able to read her attacker. Eventually the car came to a stop. Engine still running, she heard a soft clunk- _changing gears?_- followed by a beeping like a car alarm being activated and a soft rumble- _garage door?. _They were moving again, but only for a moment. The noises repeated themselves, this time the engine was cut off. A car door opened and closed, footsteps, a scraping sound- _the trunk, Spencer_. Her mind was screaming, she tried to calm herself- _damn-it Meredith get a grip, turning into a basket case won't do anyone any good_. Steadying herself, she waited for Tallen to come for her.

She didn't have to wait long, her door was pulled open and a hand wrapped around her arm to guide her out of the vehicle. It had to be a house, too many rooms she was being lead through, and most kidnappers didn't bring their trophies home to a one-bedroom apartment. Meredith found her self being seated on what felt like a bed and shivers ran through her body at the connotations. A door closed and hands reached behind her head to remove the improvised blindfold.

She was indeed seated on a bed, on the floor against the far wall she saw Spencer- he was conscious, a definite improvement from the last time she'd seen him. He was looking dejected and smaller than normal, head bleeding and bruised; hands bound as hers were. She held herself in check, knowing full well, that any sign of concern or attempt to console him would only serve to infuriate their captor and put Spencer's life in more immediate danger.

Tallen followed her gaze waving his gun in Reid's direction. He sat next to her, taking her chin in his free hand, "you didn't think that pipsqueak could protect you?"

Meredith wrenched her head back, biting at the fingers trying to keep purchase on her face.

"Now, now, that's no way to behave. I'm just trying to do what's best for you, for us." Tallen's voice was low and sultry- chilling. "You need someone to take care of you." He rubbed the tip of the gun along her fine-featured face as if it was merely an extension of his hand.

Reid snorted from the floor.

Tallen glared at the source of the interruption.

Reid glared right back. "She doesn't need you."

"Hmmph, and what does she need- you?"

"More to the point, what makes you think she needs you?"

"I CAN protect her!"

You couldn't protect and serve for the police, so why should she believe you could protect her?"

Tallen screamed as he moved closer to where Reid sat, "I can and I will!"

Reid let out another half snort, mumbling, "the only thing she needs protection from is you."

Meredith could see Tallen visibly tensing and hear the low growl from his throat. "Shut up!"

"Why? Are you afraid I'm right?"

"You're not!"

"Are you so sure…?"

Suddenly, Meredith screamed, "SHUT UP! What the hell makes either of you think you know what I need!"

Both men stared at her, her chest heaving, and eyes as piercing as hot steal in a face of stone.

Horrified, Tallen moved towards her, arm outstretched pleading. "Meredith, honey, I just want to protect you. Let me protect you."

"NO!"

The gun went flying as Tallen toppled over onto the bed. Reid had bowled into him. Meredith ran, she didn't need anyone to tell her that.

The two men struggled on the bed, Tallen vainly attempting to reach the fallen weapon. Reid held fast using his small frame to his advantage. There was a crash and Tallen's body went limp. Hands pulled at Reid helping him off the fallen man.

"You ok?" Meredith panted.

Reid looked into her face, "Get out of here!" he hissed.

"No. He's out." Meredith crawled over to retrieve the gun. She handed it to Reid. "And I'm not leaving here alone."

Reid sighed, he held Meredith's gaze touching her face where the gun had caressed only moments before. He spoke softly, but with an intensity she had not expected, "Meredith, we need to contact Gideon, you know that. I need you to get to phone. You understand? Go, please."

The stress of the last days was beginning to boil over inside Meredith, a tear streamed down her face as she nodded and stood to complete her quest.

Slumping slightly and cringing at the pain in his head Reid exhaled deeply. His head snapped up as heard the sound of running.

Meredith appeared once again in the doorway. As he was about to chastise her for returning, she cried, "Dad!" And her tears began to flow freely as she collapsed to floor next to Reid clutching a phone.

---------

An hour later found Reid and Meredith being fussed over by EMTs.

Lightly slapping Reid on the shoulder Morgan smiled, "ya did good mongoose."

Reid took on depreciating look, "Actually, the mongoose is considered so dangerous not for it's fighting ability but for it's destructive impact on native vegetation."

With a slight chuckle, Elle mused, "well, at least we know your head's alright."

Smiling whimsically, Reid put his hand on Meredith's leg, "Mer's the one that broke the lamp over his head."

She blushed slightly at the attention being drawn to her. "You did the hard part, though, getting him worked up like that."

"But it was your outburst that pushed him over the edge and lowered his guard." Reid added matter-of-factly.

As their discussion continued Morgan and Elle backed away slowly.

"They are a pair aren't they, Derek."

"Yeah," he sighed, "you think we'll be able to survive them?"

Laughing outright, "No clue, but I wouldn't miss it for the world."

---------

At Gideon's insistence, the two were being taken to the hospital for a proper exam. As they sat in the ambulance cuddled next to each other under a hospital issue blanket, Reid asked, "Why do you call him "Dad"?"

She smiled at him, "easy, he is."

Reid perceptibly blanched.

"Well, technically, he's my uncle but he's been my legal guardian since my parents died."

"How old where you?"

"Six."

They sat in silence for a few moments, as Reid's features played out his mental debate on his face. Then, finally, with the seriousness of a pallbearer he asked, "So, does that mean I'm dating the boss' daughter?"

Meredith nuzzled closer to him smiling widely, "yeah, I guess it does."


	6. Chapter 6

Friedrich Nietzsche wrote that "Everything good is the transmutation of something evil."

Epilogue

The large SUV pulled up outside of Reid's apartment and Meredith couldn't resist poking fun at the two men with her. In her best teenage voice she asked, "Hey Dad? Can I sleep over at Spencer's tonight? Please?"

Even Gideon had to laugh at that. Jerking his head towards Reid's front door, "Get out!"

Leaning over to kiss Jason on the cheek, she whispered, "Thanks Dad."

As Meredith climbed out of the passenger seat, Gideon handed Reid a package and winked, "Elle forgot it."

Before he pulled off, he announced, "I don't want to see either of you for at least two days!"

Meredith took Spencer's hand as they walked. "So, what did Jason give you?"

A quirky and mischievous grin plastered itself on his face, "you'll see."

Spencer had set Meredith up on the sofa with instructions to stay put. He unwrapped the package Gideon had given him and put the circular disk in the DVD. He then disappeared into the kitchen for a moment; returning with two cups of tea he sat next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he hit 'play'.

Meredith smiled as she leaned into Spencer's chest while Carmen McRae crooned, "I'm a sentimental sap that's all. What's the use of trying not to fall? I have no will, you've made your kill..."- _ain't that the truth!_

---------NOTES AND MISCELANEOUS USELESS INFORMATION---------

A/N 5: "You Took Advantage of Me" written by Richard Rodgers/Lorenz Hart and performed by Carmen McRae is the opening theme from _Real Genius_.

A/N 6: I was over halfway through this thing when I realized that my chapter headings were all also song titles and it coloured the rest of my titling, so with that in mind:

"Caught in the Game" - Survivor 1983, _Caught in the Game_

"Fitting in with the Misfits" - (E) 1992, _A Man Called (E)_

"Ridin' the Storm Out" - R.E.O. Speedwagon 1974, _Ridin' the Storm Out_

"Some Kind of Stranger" - Sisters of Mercy 1985/88, _First and Last and Always_

"Darkening of the Light" - Concrete Blond 1990, _Bloodletting_

---And just in case it needs to be said more clearly, NONE of the books/films/people/music/etc... mentioned herein are mine or have anything to do with me (well, I own copies of them but that doesn't make them mine now does it!)---


End file.
